piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Windows 95's Cars Series 3: Episode 4 - Fighting Herb and the Axler Family
Only Win95 can edit this page. Ruby and Markus can only edit three times as Win95 owns 99.9% of his series. Last time on Windows 95's cars series 3, we saw Cruz Ramirez crashing really badly and horribly. But in this episode, Herb, Girlfriend Guy Tommy, Bumper Car Gerry, Hell on Wheels John and the Axler family INCLUDING THE NEW DONALD AXLER AND ROBERT BROWN!!! will have to fight 'em off bro! Transcript Herb: What are we gonna plan to do next boss? Aiken: Me and my dad will have to destroy everything! Andrew: Exactly. Gerry: Well if stupid Cunningham comes back! Cruz: Hey Ed! Ed: Yes Cruz? Cruz: You can fight em! Ed: Ok! Gerry: Hey look! It's stupid Cunningham! Cruz: Remember that the poor rookie Cunningham got pushed by Gerry? Ed: Yeah. (Gerry pushes Ed and Ed explodes his fuel tank causing oil to spill everywhere) Ed: I'm NOT ok. Or maybe yes. (Later at the Nitroade 400) Chick: KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO CHARLOTTE RACING BOYS AND GIRLS! DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!!! Cruz: Oh heck yes! I'm leading! (45 laps later) Chick: TROUBLE TURN 1! THERE'S CONTACT IN WHICH NEXT GEN LEAK LESS AND NEXT GEN REV N GO ARE SPINNING! OH NO THEY KISSED! IT'S THE NEW CLAUDE X MISTI, KIND OF! NGLL and NGRG: Are we Claude and Misti? Or Gordon Tireson X Kelly Pistoncar, Michael Smith X Tony Steeringson, Leak Less X Rev N Go, maybe even Brian Spark X Rev N Go Racer and Kevin Gearson X Kraig Marintire. (Cruz dodges Next Gen Leak Less and Next Gen Rev N Go) Cruz: OH HELL YES! Rich: THIS IS (Pingas) AWESOME! PINGAS FTW!!!! (Final lap) Chick: IT'S CRUZ RAMIREZ FOR THE WIN! JACKSON STORM IS- TROUBLE CAUSED BY HERB, AIKEN AND- what's this? THE AXLER FAMILY AND JOHN RETOLINE, GERRY JONES AND TOMMY GEARSON!?!?!? OH MY (Dolphin Censor) GOD! (Jackson Storm flips seven times and lands on his wheels with one of them being with a lot of smoke. Chase Racelott then hits him and Jackson ends up on top of Chase like Claude ending on top of Todd in the Dinoco 400. Cruz makes a jump over Jackson and flys higher than The King in 1971 and Lightning Mcqueen in 2005 just like Mcqueen did to Claude in 2005 and The King did to Martin Power in 1971. Cruz then does a wheelstand and ends on her wheels.) Cruz: OH MAN I DID IT! Lightning: Good job Cruz! Fantastic job! Ryan: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Lightning: Congrats on making a jump just like mine in 2005 and The King in 1971. Cruz: No problem, Lightning. (kisses Lightning) (5 minutes later) Aiken: You are never defeating my family! HA HA! Morris: YEAH, GRANDSON! Cruz: HAIYA!!!!!!! (kicks Aiken and Andrew) Aiken and Andrew: OW! OUR (Dolphin Censor) WHEEL! WHAT A (Seal Bark 2x) THING YOU DID TO US! WHY!?!?!? Chase: (bumps Gerry and Morris Jr) TAKE THIS, IDIOTS! Ryan: (pushes Tommy and John) TAKE THIS! Robert Brown and John Retoline: NOT SO FAST! Todd: I am THE FEARLESS FREDDIE OF DOOM! (Todd pushes Tommy and Herb. Then they involve Gerry, Robert, John, Aiken, Andrew, Morris, Morris Jr and the rest of the Axlers.) Lightning: YEAH! WE DID IT! Cruz: WOO HOO! Reb: (Popeye Toot) YES! Gerry: NOT SO FAST, REB! (pushed Reb) Reb: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY! (crashes into Winford and Devon) Devon: Are you alright son? Winford: Yeah! Chip: You wanna learn a lesson! (karate kicks Morris Jr) HA HA! Lightning: Now we did it! Now let's go to the Los Angeles 500 before time runs out! to be continued in part 5